This invention relates to a material-handling vehicle of the kind, hereinafter referred to as the "kind specified", including a structure having, ground engageable propulsion means, a loader arm mounted for up and down swinging movement, an operator's cab, an engine having an output to provide power for said movement of the loader arm and propulsion of the vehicle and drive to connect the output to the ground engageable propulsion means to propel the vehicle.